Embodiments of present invention relate to a rubbing cloth attaching device.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate cell-assembled together as well as liquid crystal molecules filled between the CF substrate and the array substrate. The liquid crystal display device is the one in which an orientation of the liquid crystal molecule is regulated by an electric field for a frame display, wherein the liquid crystal molecules have to be oriented in a consistent way when no electric field is applied thereto. In order for a consistent orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, inner surfaces of the CF substrate and the array substrate are coated with orientation films.
In the manufacture process of orientation films, a rubbing process is required to be performed on the orientation film so that the orientation film can be provided with a capability of orientating the liquid crystals. Generally, the rubbing process is achieved by using a rubbing roller adhered with a rubbing cloth at a surface thereof to rub the orientation film. At present, most of the rubbing rollers are made manually in such a manner that workers cut a rubbing cloth and then paste the rubbing cloth onto the paste roller. However, cutting the rubbing cloth manually is very poor in the cutting accuracy and may cause an uneven cutting length of the rubbing cloth, which results in failure seams in the rubbing cloth when pasted onto the paste roller. When used in rubbing the orientation film, such a rubbing roller with failure seams may lead to uneven rubbing, and hence influence an orientation performed by the orientation film to the liquid crystal molecules.
Therefore, it is of vital importance in the filed of LCD devices to provide a rubbing cloth attaching device capable of cutting the rubbing cloth at a higher accuracy.